In general, in the prior art, laboratories collect all of the waste produced, classing it according to the type and placing it in suitable containers, so as to avoid mixing incompatible chemical products.
Such containers, usually in the form of polyethylene tanks, in different colours and easily sealable, are kept at the production sites in suitable areas and are strictly labelled and provided with technical sheets relating to the products they contain, if necessary updated repeatedly if successive top ups are carried out. Once full, the containers are picked up by companies authorised to transport, store and dispose of them, based on identification codes.
It is evident that such a path followed by the laboratory waste before it is actually disposed of requires significant involvement of personnel, means of transport, suitable storage areas, therefore requiring considerable organisational commitment with consequent economic cost, as well as not always guaranteeing correct disposal of the above-mentioned waste.
Another unsatisfactory aspect of said method is the risk of infection and bio-hazard, due to the presence of micro-organisms in the waste, with the possibility that workers whose job is to handle and collect the waste will be infected by it.